EricaXLaineyXAdam Threesome
by M rated Sex Fanfiction
Summary: Threesome fanfiction between Lainey, Adam and Lainey, Sex story must be over 16
1. chapter 1

It was a Saturday morning and Lainey was staying the Goldberges house. Adam was walking to the bathroom, but before he could go inside he heard Lainey get out of the shower. He opened the door a crack and was rewarded with the sight of Laineys completely nude body, glistening with water. Her large DD cup breast hanging down, her clean shaven pussy and perfectly shaped ass making Adams bulge grow stronger. Adam took his dick out of his trousers and began to jerk off at the sight of her sisters best friend naked. Erica walked passed and noticed adam masturbating.

"Adam are you jerking off to Lainey?"

"Adam what the hell of you doing?" Lainey asked, clearly pissed off.

Adam couldn't find a way to justify this situation.

"You been a very naughty boy and must be punished. Erica said

"What do I have to do?" Adam asked

"You must threesome with us" Lainey said.

"What?" Adam said suprised.

"You heard us" Erica said.

They went into Ericas bedroom and the girls stripped down to their underwear. Lainey had double D cup breast in a white bra and matching thong. Erica had D cup breast in a purple bra and matching thong. Adam reached out to touch his sisters breast but Erica slapped his hand away.

"You can touch us all you want once You get naked." They said.

Adam removed all of his cloths, "now can I?" He asked.

"Go for it" they said.

Erica reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Adam reached out and took hold of her breast, kneading them harshly causing Erica to moan loudly. Adam then put his face to Ericas right boob and licked, sucked and nibbled it. Whilst his left hand still massaged her other boob. With his free hand he slid it under her thong and rubbed and fingered her pussy until she came.

With Erica satisfied Adam did the same thing to Lainey until she too came all over his hand. He licked her juices off his hands.

"Delicious" he said.

He then lay down on the bed, allowing Erica to slide his cock inside of her vagina. Lainey then sat on top of his face and made him lick her pussy. Erica bounced up and down of his dick, her breast bouncing as she grinded herself. Lainey was enjoying having Adams younger swirl around her cunt. Adam reached up and grabbed onto Laineys perfect ass cheeks giving them a firm squeeze. He slapped her ass making it ripple.

"Oh yes Adam, slap my ass"

They girls came as the same time. Erica and Lainey got off Adam and Erica licked Laineys cum off Adams face whilst Lainey licked Ericas cum off Adams dick. Adam came inside Laineys mouth and she swallowed as much as she could. Erica sucked the remaining cum off Adams cock.

Lainey put in her bra and thong back on then picked up her cloths and walked out the room making sure to bounce her ass on the way out. " Erica you coming" asked Lainey

"Yeah in a sec" Erica replied.

As Lainey left the room and went home. Erica pushed Adam back into the bed and said "I want that cock of your inside me now"

"Ok" Adam said excitedly.

Adam slid inside of Ericas vagina and thrust in and out, causing her to moan loudly. Adam moved his dick from her pussy into her asshole.

"Wow your so tight" Adam moaned, as she bounced up and down on him, he reached up and squeezed her D cup breast. Ericas moans echoed throughout the house. Adam flipped Erica over and fucked her from behind. He rubbed her clit sending her over the top and cumming all over his penis. Erica sucked off her cum from his dick. She then knelt in front of him and allowed him to jerk off in her face.

He began to pump his hand over his cock, until Erica took over using both hands on his member. His cum squirted all over her face. She licked around her mouth then collected the rest on her hands and sucked it off.

"Yummy" she announced.

For the rest of the day Erica and Adam say on her bed completely naked watching tv whilst Erica gave Adam a hand job and Adam fingered Erica.

When their parents got home from work and Barry got home from where ever he hung out during the day, Erica put on her purple D cup bra and thong, and then her shirt and leggings, Adam put on his boxers, jeans and t-shirt and left leaving Erica on her own. She quickly removed her own cloths again and masturbated until night came...

 **Authors notes: Ericas masturbation dream will be written soon, hope you all liked this, comment down below any story preferences and any compliments or criticism for better stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Erica was lying on her bed completely naked after her heated day having sex with her best friend and brother. She had one hand in her pussy fingering herself whilst the other played with her D cup breast.

She began to dream about Lainey, her best friend, as she masturbated.

Sex Dream

Lainey was in her sexy black bra and thong. Erica was completely naked making out with her. Erica reached behind Lainey and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Erica marvelled at her double D cup breast. She reached out and kneaded them harshly, causing her to moan out loud. Lainey slipped a hand into Ericas vagina pushing two fingers in and out bringing her closer to her climax.

Erica pushed Lainey down onto the bed. She removed her new lesbian lovers thong and began to lick, suck and nibble at her cunt making Lainey moan loudly. Lainey pushed Ericas head against her pussy allowing her further entrance into her womanhood.

"Erica I'm gonna cum" Lainey screamed.

Lainey came inside Ericas mouth and she swallowed it all up.

"delicious" she exclaimed.

The two of them switched places and did the same thing. Lainey lasped up Ericas cunt until she came in her mouth.

Erica pulled out a big purple double ended dildo and slid half of it into her pussy. Lainey then sat on Ericas lap and slid the other half into her vagina. Lainey bounced up and down on Ericas lap whilst Erica grinded herself in the dikdi, they both had 7 inches of fake dick inside of them.

"Erica I'm gonna cum" Lainey moaned.

She came all over Ericas dildo. Erica followed shortly cumming all over her side of the dildo. They switched the fake cock round and sucked off each other's cum off it.

"Yummy" they both said.

"How about we take this to the shower?" Erica suggested.

The two of them got into the shower with the dildo. Lainey lent Erica against the wall with her ass facing her. She slowly inserted the fake penis inside her friend and began to thrust.

"Lainey, slap my ass" Erica moaned

Lainey slapped Ericas ass playfully several times

"Oh yes" Erica moaned.

Erica came all over the dildo and Lainey rubbed the cum all over her big boobs giving Erica a naughty look as she did. Erica attack Lainey licking and sucking her breast. Squeezing one whilst she lapsed at the other.

30 mins later...

The girls were in Ericas bed completely naked. Lainey was spooning Erica with one hand on rubbing her ass cheek and the other rubbing her clit.

Erica woke up, her hand soaked in her womanhood juices. She went to sleep satisfied about her dream and knew that she would do that to her best friend soon enough.

 **Authors notes: hope you all enjoyed this, comment down any story preferences, check out my other stories. I am working on another Goldberges fanfiction, a Next Step fanfiction and possibly a Brooklyn 99 fanfic too.**

 **I also do personalised stories so comment down the people you want to be in it and tell me wheather it should be gay, lesbian or straight story and I will write that up.**


End file.
